1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of disc golf carts.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of the game of disc golf has seen an exponential rate of growth in recent years. What was traditionally a simple game of players throwing flying discs, such as those manufactured by Frisbee, with a goal to hit various objects, such as trees or posts, has evolved immensely. Today, a typical player may carry three different discs that each serve a purpose: a putter, a midrange, and a driver. Each disc has a different shape, and varying mass to make the disc suitable for specific purposes. More involved players may carry an even greater number of discs, a conservative estimate being approximately 12 discs, to factor in not just intended travel distance for a disc, but also wind conditions, disc flight path characteristics, a player's throwing style, or even disc speed. Taking into consideration other things such as a spare jacket, water bottle, umbrella, a folding stool, or one person carrying discs for multiple people and the carrying load may quickly add up.
Presently, discs are generally carried around in a specialized backpack or duffel bag. A player may set their bag down to pick a disc, throw their disc, and may pick up their bag again as they move to pick up their previously thrown disc and play from a next position. After an extended session of disc golf, the player may feel strain resulting from carrying around a bag of discs as well as the repeated action of bending to pick up their bag. Not to mention soiling of one's bag in dusty or muddy conditions. Therefore, what is clearly needed is a way for disc golf players to conveniently transport their equipment while playing.